


Starring Role

by Icedfoxboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marauders' Era, Protective James Potter, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, The Prank, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedfoxboy/pseuds/Icedfoxboy
Summary: It had happened so fast. That's what he'd tell himself. It was done by the time his thoughts caught up with him. When the realisation of his actions crashed down on him there was no turning back. The betrayal was all he knew. He should've been expelled. Luck was the only thing that was on his side. Remus was almost turned into the monster he'd always feared he was. And it was all because of him.Sitting on the windowsill of gryffindor tower, his mind stuck in a loop. He was no different than the family he claimed to despise so fiercely. The blood that they cherish still flowed through his veins, his father's piercing grey eyes stared back at him through the glass. I'm just another Black.Evil ran in his DNA. And now his friends finally knew the truth.Warning: this story contains major and graphic descriptions of eating disorders, self harm and an attempted suicide. If you are uncomfortable with such topics please do not read. Thank you.





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning that this story has graphic depictions of eating disorders, self harm, violence and suicide attempts. If you are uncomfortable with such topics, please do not read this story.

Sirius Black was a lot of things. He was the friend that you could joke with, have long conversations about your feelings with, even just sit in silence with and feel content. However he was also the friend that you could know for years and yet never truly feel like you knew. Much of the boy was a mystery. No one knew what was in the letters from home or why after receiving one he would spiral into one of his destructive episodes, destroying both people and objects alike if they did so much as cross his path. No one knew why one day he'd eat more than his friend group combined only to neglect food the very next day in exchange for a cigarette and a cup of black coffee. He was, to put it simply, an enigma. The only thing everyone knew for certain was that if you wanted to find him, all you needed to do was look for James Potter. The two we're inseparable. An unlikely duo in every way. Just like Sirius was a mystery, James was an open book. They evened out the other.

The two boys would often be found with Remus Lupin underneath a tree by the lake surrounded by books, or sneaking around the castle with a nervous looking Peter Pettigrew. By their fifth year it was common knowledge that the four boys were rarely seen without each other. That was normal for Hogwarts. And then everyone's normal was turned upside down.

It was November of 1975. Sirius had once again received a letter from the Black family owl at breakfast. The twitch of his fingers as he gripped the paper alerting the other students to stay out of his way for the foreseeable future. And then he left the table without so much as a word. His toast sat untouched on his plate. For the rest of the day, only glimpses of Sirius were seen around the castle. Those who were usually in his classes found that he hadn't attended a single one. Most speculated that he had gone to Remus in the infirmary, who had once again fallen ill. It was rather unfortunate that the Lupin boy had inherited his mothers immune system, but not even magic can cure such a thing. 

Marlene McKinnon claimed that whilst on her way to the dorms an hour before curfew, she had seen Black and Snape having a quiet conversation. Although no one had believed her. The two boys were known to have had nothing short of a rivalry since the very first day of school. In fact it was ludicrous to even suggest that Snape could have a conversation with Black or Potter without it ending in curses. The idea that Snape would be talking to Black when everyone else knew better was nothing short of a fairytale. 

The next morning, everyone believed her. 

Severus Snape entered the great hall battered and bruised, with a firm scowl and a sense of hatred emitting off of him. He dared not look towards the Gryffindor table and everyone knew exactly why. The students had expected to see the self proclaimed marauders enter laughing and joking about whatever had happened to Snape. But that was not the case. Sirius Black entered the great hall alone. His body language was for once more readable than any other time in his life. He looked drained, miserable, regretful even. The biggest shock however, came once Potter and Pettigrew arrived. They pointedly sat far away from Black and seemed to ignore his very existence. Black in response merely picked at his breakfast, not once putting a fork to his mouth. He sipped his cup of water and faced towards his meal with a blank expression. When the boys left, He glanced up at them with a somber look but quickly turned his head. 

And just like that, the world everyone knew and found comfort in was no more.


End file.
